


For Those Left Behind

by Spiria



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: Alternate Reality, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiria/pseuds/Spiria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hubert stays in Lhant at the cost of being haunted by his own mind. Cheria is there to heal, slowly but surely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Those Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> For Sora! She wanted something with Cheria and Hubert, and I always like to toy with how Hubert would have turned out had he not been adopted out.

Ever since Asbel left, Cheria has toiled at healing the damage left behind in the dust. She nurses the void in her weeping heart - but most of all, she attends to Hubert's psyche when he closes in on himself with the hunch of his shoulders, hiding away from the world he no longer trusts. Bright though he may be, she knows that he carries thoughts just as dark. Hubert has suffered for the last seven years, though he won't say why.

The faint light of a candle seeping under the crack of the door draws Cheria's attention as she roams the hallway of the Lhant manor. She knocks on the wood gently. "Hubert, are you still awake?"

From the other side, Hubert's muffled voice welcomes her inside. The door opens and closes with a quiet creak behind Cheria. She appraises the documents and books on Hubert's desk, and then looks at him. The shadows cast by the steady candlelight accentuates the bags under Hubert's framed eyes.

"Do you need anything, Cheria?" asks Hubert, ever thoughtful and soft spoken. These days, he never raises his voice.

"No, I just wanted to see how you were. It's late. Are you going to be sleeping soon?" asks Cheria, who gives the paperwork a second glance.

"Once I finish these . . . There isn't much left to do."

"You've been working on those all week. You must be tired."

Hubert rubs his head in a sheepish - and distancing - gesture. "I'd rather get them done."

"Hubert," says Cheria, "are you okay?" At his quizzical expression, she continues, "Something must be bothering you if you're avoiding rest. Is it . . . that?"

Besides Asbel's abandonment, something else happened on that day to change Hubert. He never talks about it, always changing the subject in the most clumsy manner that tells her just as loudly as yelling not to pry. Cheria doesn't ask, only inviting him to come closer and speak up, though the curiosity and ache of watching him shut her out like Asbel had taken off tests the endurance of her heart.

Hubert fiddles with his spectacles, deliberately averting his gaze. "Yes," he sighs. "Sorry, Cheria. I know that health is important to you, and rest is as necessary for that as it can get."

"But if you go to bed now, you'll stay awake the whole night," says Cheria, to which Hubert nods. "Do you want me to help?"

"That'd be good, actually . . . "

Cheria smiles. "Then I'm going to need you in your bed. Small steps, remember?"

After that, Hubert folds his spectacles, climbs into bed, and stares at the ship model hanging from the ceiling. Cheria joins him at the bedside, where she gets down on her knees and reaches over to stroke Hubert's soft blue hair. A bright yet unobtrusive light emits from her hand; the mysterious power caresses Hubert's frenetic mind, soothing his thoughts and lulling him to sleep. The crease in his forehead fades and gives him back his youth as Cheria withdraws her hand.

Even in induced sleep, Hubert stirs at the slightest noise. Mindful of her steps, Cheria blows out the candle, then carefully works the door so as not to disturb. The door closes with a satisfying click, stranding her in the dark hallway. She raises her hands, fingers intertwined, to her chest and prays for the nightmares to end.


End file.
